My First Hey Arnold Songfic
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: I'm not really good, at explaining stories but here goes. This is songfic that'll you'll never forget, it has a beautiful song and wonderful storyline, of Helga and Arnold Relationship, so get ready, for a songfic that will live in your heart, forever.Don


This is my first fanfic, so be kind. This is A Songfic, it's a song from this, playstation game, called Lunar 2: Eternal Blue. If you were obsessed like me, you'll know the song, from the game. If not, come read it anyway. I'm sure, you'll like it. Well here goes.  
  
_When I was alone as one,  
_

my eyes were as blind, I know  
sky brilliance with blue elegance,  
I couldn't behold.  


  
A three year old Helga, is walking in the rain. A dog, steals her lunch and a car, splashes mud on her, when she passes an alley. Her eyes, filled with tears, were blending in, with the the rain. A rainbow, ran across the sky, but young Helga, didn't even give it a glance.  


  
_When I was alone as one,_ _  
My heart was as ice, so cold.  
Wind whispering sweet melodies,  
I could not, behold.  
_

  
The young Helga, ran pass the people, in the streets. Pushing people, out of her way, as she ran. She fell, in a huge puddle of mud, and a lady, asked if she was okay, but didn't offer to help so, Helga pushed the lady aside, and got to her feet. The young Helga screamed and shouted "I'm Fine!!!" Even though, she wasn't fine, at all. The poor girl was lost, but couldn't ask for help, wouldn't ask, for help.  
  


_Sight to my eyes,  
and warmth to my heart.  
Your love has been such to me.  
  
_

The young Helga fell, again but this time, a young boy helped her up, and gave her, a hug and his umbrella. Helga smiled, and the boy introduced himself, as Arnold and said that he, liked her bow. Immediately, the two fell in love, but only the girl Helga realized it. (Helga is shown in the present, where she is, ten and writing in her poetry, in her room. A smile is on, her face and her locket is in, her hands. Ribbons and awards, are in a box near, the awards were won, by the poetry, she wrote about her love, Arnold.)  
  


_Pull closer now,  
And strengthen my leaning,_   
_Toward love to heal all my wounds.  
_

  
A ten year old Helga, punches out Brainy, and pushes kids out her way, in the halls of her school. A kid trips, her and she falls. Helga is about to hit, the kid with _Old Betsy_,till Arnold interferes. Arnold stops Helga, from hurting the boy, and she frowns plus glares, at him with anger. Arnold looks into, Helga's eyes and asks, "What's wrong?" Helga looks at him, her anger fades away, and pushes him away and calls him _Football Head, _then runs off, to a deserted corner, and grins. Helga pulls out, her locket, and recites a poem plus, pushes out Brainy when, he shows up, behind her.  
  


_chorus  
When our hearts both beat in time,  
There's magic in your smile,  
It seems their's nothing we can't do.  
  
And within your warm embrace,  
My heart will find a place,  
Even from afar,  
Our love forever shall be destiny.  
  
_

Helga and Arnold are doing a project together, as usual, they get into, a fight, make-up and get a "A" on their project, by working together. Later on Helga's sister, Olga comes to visit and Helga runs, away from her home, cause she hates her sister, and her boyfriend, made her visit, even worse, for Helga. Helga finds herself, on a bench and it starts to rain, but something is covering her, keeping her from getting wet. Helga looks up, to see Arnold with his blue umbrella, holding it over her head. Helga rubs her eyes, and wipes away the tears, that fell from her eyes. Arnold smiles at her, and whispers in her ear " Like old times, remember." Helga smiles, and Arnold sits next to her, on the bench and talk for hours.   
When Arnold leaves, to find his parents, he smiles at Helga sneaking, toward him from behind. Arnold laughs and Helga embraced, him and grins. " You didn't think, you could get away from me, I'll follow you to the end, of the world.'' responsed Helga, to his laugh. " I didn't doubt you, for a second, I knew you come,_ my love," _answered Arnold. Helga and Arnold look at each other, and then they'll kiss, but that wasn't their lat kiss, their all plently more to come, but that's for an another, songfic.  
  
_Over love eternal shall be destiny._   
  
  


**The End  
**

  
  
  
Well, this is my first Songfic, so please review. Once again, didn't make up this song, it came from the soundtrack of a game called, Lunar 2: Eternal Blue, and I don't own Hey Arnold, only write fanfics about, the people. Don't worry, this story is by, me. Well, give me your comments and send me some email too, I love getting email. Luv ya, my hopefully new fans, and keep reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_  
  
_ _  
_

  


  


  
  
  



End file.
